The Pure Healer
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto is kind soul which is the reason why he walks the the path of a healer, he was raised by family member of his mother in order to give him a better life than the one he would live without a family.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you xXxVampyreFaeriexXx for beta reading my story. Everyone thank her or else.

On with the story.

Naruto is lying on top of the Hokage desk and that's because he had the demon sealed inside of him a few hours ago, but the Hokage doesn't know what to do with little Naruto and he fears that the council will kill him. Only one of the council that won't kill Naruto is Miss Tsume. The Hokage sees the office door opening but he starts to wonder who could it be. When the person walked in the Hokage knows who it is because it was Draco Uzumaki the brother to Kushina Uzumaki. Well he was pissed that his sister's husband sealed a demon inside of their new born baby.

"Hokage is it true that asshole of a man sealed Kyuubi inside his and my sister son!" Draco yelled at him because right now he doesn't care if he was kami herself because he's pissed.

"He is not an asshole and yes he sealed the demon into little Naruto here," He said back to him in a calm voice.

"Ahah my sister named her son fishcake ahahah!" Draco couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Yea, but tell me why are you here?" He said back to him with a worried tone of voice.

"Because he's coming back with me to whirlpool and you have no right to stop me. Because he is my family member," Draco said back to the Hokage in a dead tone of voice.

"You've got to be joking me! He is Minato's son, he belongs in his village," He said back to the man in a pissed voice.

"Tell me are you going tell everyone he's Minato's son, no I don't think you are and that is because your village is scared to. Also he belongs in his mother village. Not the one that he got a demon sealed inside of him," Draco said back with a pissed look and both of them did not notice a man with silver hair standing at the door because of them fighting with each other.

"He's my sensei's son?" The man asked them.

"Kakashi what you just heard, you can't tell anyone," The Hokage said to him.

"I'll be leaving with Naruto Uzumaki," He said as he walked over to Naruto the Hokage wanted to stop him but he couldn't. First reason is because Draco right he not a family member but he is. The other reason is because he will be safer in whirlpool because no one will hurt him or hate him.

"Sir, is it ok if I visit him?" Kakashi asked him.

"Sure but don't call me sir, the name is Draco," He said back to him.

"Thank you Draco," He replied back.

"Can you do me a favor Kakashi?" Draco asked in a friendly tone of voice.

"Sure what is it?" He replied back as he tries not to look at the pissed Hokage.

"Can you tell Drake Yuuhi that I will be back in whirlpool and I hope he visits?" He said as he walks passed him and leaves.

"Hokage why would you hide something like that?" Kakashi turned and asked his so called leader.

"If Iwa finds out that your sensei had a son, he will be killed but that's only one reason. And the other is it that if the council found out, he was the last of the Namikaze they would make him have more then one wife and have kids and the sooner the better," The Hokage said back to the jounin.

"Very well hokage-sama," He said as he bowed then walked out.

Four days later at the gates of whirlpool.

"Naruto this is going to be your home from now on," Draco said to the five day old baby as he walked into his village.

Draco walked over to a house that was close to the water. Most of the houses and village are close to the sea but that's what made this place home. He opened the door to see a woman with long silver hair waiting for him. She had blue eyes and she was around age of 18 and she had a nice body that a lot of woman would kill for and her chest was a great but that's not why he dated her and married her. He did because he loved her for who she was and now they're going take care of Naruto, that is, if she lets him.

"Hello Motoko-hime," he said to her as he shows her little Naruto.

"Who is that?" She asked him with worried face.

"Its Kushina's son and I'm going to take care of him because she died giving birth and asshole Minato die sealing the demon Kyuubi inside of him," He said to his wife and she could see that he hates Minato for what he did.

"Its ok and I always wanted a kid and now I have a chance," She said as she walked over to him and rubs his little head.

"Thanks for letting me raise him and he will be the best whirlpool shinobi there is," He said to his wife which she nodded to him.

"I guess I can teach someone medic jutsus now," She said as she smiled to him.

**Six years later inside of the house.**

"Good morning Tou-san and Kaa-chan," Naruto said as he walked into the living room in his deep blue shirt and black pants.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," His mother said. Naruto knows who his real mother was and father. But because he was taken in by Motoko and Draco, he calls them mother and father as well.

"What are you two going teach me today?" He asked them hoping for something cool.

"Well we finally made a training path for you. From age now to eight you will be trained in hand to hand, sword fighting, chakra control and few ninjutsus. When your eight to the day you become a genin your mother will train you in medic ways just like Kushina had," He said to him.

"Ok and lets start!" He cried out.

Naruto and his father walked to their training grounds and started to train in hand to hand.

Eight years later after he learned all he could from his mother, father and also the shinobi school. He also learned a lot from his father's friends, Drake Yuuhi and Kakashi Hatake. He is now a genin and is going be put on his first team.

Naruto was sitting in the class with everyone else but his clothes are different now. He has a shirt that has a blue upper color and the lower color is orange and his pants are the same because the lower part of the pants are orange and the upper is blue. On his back is a katana that was given to him by his father.

The village is a small one that why there is only one genin team right now. The genin team is going to be sent to Konoha to work with their genin teams and to make an ally with each other. Naruto was pissed when he found out that he had to go back but he did as his father told him.

Naruto teammates are two girls but their not like fan girls in Konoha because their both strong fighters.

First was Shibanu Buraze she had long blue hair that was down to her butt which was a nice rounded one. She had silver eyes and a really great chest but she didn't mind when Naruto looked but he never get why she doesn't mind. She wearing a blank pants and an orange tank top. She's great in ninjutsu and hand to hand fighting.

His other teammate is Rubi Herurufure. She had short black hair that was down to her shoulders and she has on a short tank top and mini skirt and why does she wear clothes like that? She likes tease the hell out of men. She is a great genjutsu user and she can kick hard.

When his sensei come in it was someone you could call down right sexy. She had long hair to the middle of her back that was blue and her eyes are a deep red color that was just breathtaking. She had on a jounin vest and under it was a tank top and she had on long black pants and a katana on her back. Her chest was a lot bigger then Shibanu which Naruto couldn't help looking at and her butt was a really nice rounded shape.

"Let's get to know each other before we head out to Konoha." Once she said the village name Naruto face harden but she knows why. "My name is Iseri Uindesutone and I'm 21 years old and my likes are training and talking with people and my dislikes are perverts who can't stop looking at my chest." Once she said that she hit Naruto on the head. "My hobby is to cook and clean and my dream is to have a family one day."

"My name is Shibanu Buraze and I'm 14 years old and my likes are training in ninjutsu and playing with Naru-kun and my dislike are perverts but I don't mind when Naruto looks because I know he wont do anything to me and my hobby is gardening and fighting and my dream is to be a strong shinobi and a wife to someone."

"My name is Rubi Herurufure and I'm 13 years old and my likes are teasing men and teasing Naru-kun and my dislike are perverts who I tease and my hobby is teasing people and my dream is to be the best teaser there is."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my age is 14, my likes are ramen and Shibanu and Rubi and maybe you to sensei, animals and my dislike are people who hate me for what is inside of me and I really hate Konoha and my hobby is fighting and learning and my dream is to be the next leader of whirlpool."

"Ok now that we all got to know each other lets start heading to are new home," She said to them and walked out the room with the three genin behind her.

**Few days later at the gates of Konoha.**

"Looks like we're finally here, so you three go look around but meet at this place when you're done." She pointed to a house then walked off.

Naruto was now walking around but when he sees a place called Inuzuka animal healing that when he thought about walking inside the place. When he finally does get inside he sees tons of animals who look happy which brings a smile to his face as well. He sees a woman healing a dog but the wounds on it are too bad for one medic to do that way he walked over to her.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked her in a calm and friendly tone of voice.

"Yeah please," She said to him as she trying to heal the dog.

Naruto put his hands over the dog wounds and once he did his hands started to glow green and the wounds slowly close and he sees that Hana about run out of chakra.

"You should take a break and I'll finish this," He said to her which her hands stop growing green and she sat down on her seat.

Once Naruto finish healing the dog he looked at it and said "You feeling better now?" Once he said that to the dog the animal walked over to him and licked his face.

"I'll take that as a yes then," He said to the dog.

"Thank you, but who are you?" The woman who had long brown hair and two red marks on each side of her face. She was wearing a white jacket and a white pair of shorts. She had a nice chest and Naruto kindly stare at it and then he notice that her butt was perfectly rounded.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki a shinobi from land of whirlpool," He said to her in a friendly tone of voice.

"My name is Hana Inuzuka and how about I treat you to some homemade cooking as my thanks for helping me?" She said to him in a friendly tone of voice.

"If you don't mind and I'll come back once I meet the other genin teams that my team will be working with," He said to her.

"Ok and meet me here at 6 pm ok?" She asked him.

"Here take this so you know I will not be late." After he said that he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the place leaving a blushing 23 year old.

Naruto was at the house when he sees the other genin teams and notice one is an Inuzuka.

"About time you get here Naruto-san," Iseri said to him.

"Sorry I was talking to a beautiful brown hair woman," He replied in his cool tone of voice.

"This be the team that we will be working with," She pointed to them.

"My name is Shino," The boy with glasses said to them.

"My name is Hinata," She said in her shy way.

"Mine is Kiba and this is Akamaru," The boy that looked like a dog said.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi." The older woman that Naruto was now staring at her chest and ass.

"Naruto! Stop doing that! What I'm I going to do if you look at women like that?" His sensei yelled at him.

"Stand still?" He replied with a smirk. Naruto looks at the time and it was 5:30 and he was now worried he was going to be late.

"Lets hurry this up so I'm Naruto Uzumaki this is Shibanu and Rubi and are sensei is Iseri and now can I go because I kindly have a dinner date with the brown haired woman." He said to them as he starts walking off.

"Yeah and you better come back tonight or else young man and this is the place we are staying at," She said to him and he just waved back.

"What's wrong Kiba?" His sensei asked.

"He smells like my sister and my sister has brown hair," He said then he realized what he just said.

"I going to kill him!" He said out loud and ran after Naruto.

"This is not going to end well," Kurenai said and the people with her just nodded.

With Naruto running into the vet place.

"Why are you in a hurry?" A female voice said to him.

"Hana the genin team I working with is part of you family I take it. Which I don't know how he can smell you on me, but he's trying to kill me now. Also I don't want go to jail for hurting a shinobi of the leaf village," He said to her as he walked behind her.

"We have good sense of smell and hearing but when he gets here I'll stop him for you," She said to him.

"Thanks because I don't want get on your bad side for killing your brother," He said to her with a smirk then started to stare at her again but was stopped when a loud big mouth walked into the vet yelling.

"Kiba shut the hell up," Hana said to her brother in a pissed off tone of voice.

"What's going on with you two?" The three of them heard a new female voice.

"Kaa he's going all nuts because I'm going to eat dinner with someone," Hana said to him.

"She's going out with someone that's a shinobi of whirlpool," He said to his mother in a enrage tone of voice.

"What's wrong with whirlpool?" Naruto asked him.

"Leaf is better then your whirlpool." Once he said that Naruto started to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" Kiba yelled at him.

"If this village was better then how come whirlpool is known as the best sword fighters? And there is only about five to ten shinobi in this village that use swords," Naruto said to him as he keeps on laughing.

"That because swords suck and are for losers." When he said that, Naruto gave off a high ki that knocked him down on the ground.

"Don't ever say that again," He said to him in a cold voice.

"Ok." Was the only thing Kiba could said back because of how much ki Naruto was letting out but once Hana put her soft warm hand on his shoulder, he calmed down and the ki stopped.

"Calm down and let's get going Naru-kun," She said to him and he nodded to her but her mother knows who he is and what he is. But to Tsume, Naruto is a human and the jailer and not the demon.

"Mother we're going home and please don't let Kiba ruin it," She said to her mother.

"I made sure, he is with me and when I go home tonight he will come with me then," Her mother said to them and she nodded to her mother happily because this is her first date in a long time.

As their walking to Hana clan house Naruto thinks about talking to her.

"How was your day Hana-chan?" He asked her in a caring tone of voice.

"It was good and I really like taking care of the animals," She said back to him and also had a smile on her face.

"What's your dream Hana-chan?" Naruto asked her, still in his caring tone of voice.

"To help as many animals as I can," She said back to him in a happy tone of voice.

"That's a great dream and you really are a kind person," He said to her in a friendly tone of voice.

"Thanks for thinking that," She replied back to him.

"You also have soft gently hands," He said back to her which made her blush a few shards of red.

Hana moved her hands onto his cheeks and he looked at her. "Are they really?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Yes they are," He moved her hands and kissed them.

"Naruto-kun lets go inside so I can make you that dinner," She said to him with a blush on her face.

"Anything you say Hana-chan," He said back to her as they walked inside the clan house.

Naruto sat down on the couch as Hana is cooking their dinner. He sees three dogs behind her so he calls them over. Only one of the three comes over to him and when she does he pets her head softly. She lies down next to him and gives him puppy eyes so she can get more loving. Naruto smiled at her and start petting her back. When Hana sees what going on she can't help but smile at the scene.

Little while later, she calls him over to eat dinner.

"This is great Hana-chan. You're a great vet doctor and a great cook is there anything you can't do?" He asked her.

"I can't do things in bed because I never did it before." When she realized what she said, she yelled out with a blush on her face. "I mean never mind forget what you just heard please." Naruto got up and she was afraid he was going to leave her now but what he did next shocked her. He moved over to her and cupped her chin then kissed her lips.

"I don't know how to and I think I want to try to learn with you," He said as he kissed her again.

"You want start to learn now?" She asked him.

"Yes I do and let's move this onto the couch," He told her as he picked her up in bridal style and moved her to the couch. He laid her down which he then laid on top of her and started to kiss her lips. He started to take her shirt off then kisses her neck. Hana kisses his lips then bits his neck as Naruto takes her bra off and starts to suck on her nipple. As he's about remove her pants, both of them heard someone walking into the living room and when they look at who it is, Naruto is saying to himself 'oh fuck oh fuck' because the person of the sound was none other then Kiba.

"What the fuck you doing with my sister!" He yelled and after he did his mother Tsume walked into the room to see her daughter half naked and pants unzipped.

"You cause a lot things to happen today Naruto," She said to him.

"That all you going to said kaa!?" Kiba yelled again.

"Your sister is a big girl and she can mate with anyone she wants to," She said back to her son and looked back to her daughter and Naruto.

"Naruto you should go now before your team wonders what happened." Once she said that he looked at the time.

"Shit! Its 12 she's going to kill me, damn sensei and her rules about time." Naruto get up and kissed Hana lips.

"See you tomorrow," He said as he ran out of the clan main house.

"Hana do you love him that much?" She said to her.

"I don't know and it's because he's the kindest person I have meet and I kind of gave him the mate bit just now," She said to her mother who just smirked at her.

"I'm going kill him tomorrow," Kiba said to them.

"No your not and if you do then I'm going tell little Hinata that you love her," She said back to her little brother with a smirk.

"You wouldn't do that," He said scared back to her.

"Yes I would and if you leave him alone then I will not," She replied back to her with another smirk of hers.

"Fine you win for now," He said back to her with a growl then walked to his room.

"You know who he is, right Hana-chan?" Her mother asked her.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. And the reason he hates being in this village is because his father sealed the nine tail demon fox inside of him. Which he hates knowing that his body has the blood of his father and he hates the fact he has be in the village that his father lived in," She said back to him.

"I never had any idea that who his father was but how do you know all of this?" She asked her daughter wondering how.

"He told me when we had dinner," She said back to her.

"You do know if he does take his father's name he can have more then one wife because he's the last of his clan?" She asked/said to her.

"I don't mind sharing him as long as he shares each other the same way and not giving one better then the others," She said back with a smirk.

"You taking this well Hana-chan," She told her in a mother voice.

"Because he's a kind person," She replied back to her mother with a smile on her face.

"I'm starting to think you do love him," Her mother said to her in a motherly tone of voice.

"Maybe I do," Was her only reply back as she get her clothes then walked off to her room.

With Naruto as he finally get inside the team house. He tries walking in without being seen but guess who is waiting for him. When he looks at the person as she comes out of the shadows and it's his sensei Iseri.

"Why are you back two hours and 20 minutes late?" She asked him with a cold tone of voice.

"Because I lost track of time," He said to her.

"You going to said sorry to your teammate and then I say what you going do for punishment," She said to him.

"Yes sensei," He replied and walked off.

"Your room on the right." She yelled at him who just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopeful you guys like this story and if you do tell me so I know that you guys/girls want to keep updating this story at a faster rate.

Beta read by Seikorin.

**Warning flames you may not like something in here and if you flame this story I'll just use your flames to heat up water for Naruto's Raman.**

Naruto just finally gets done telling his team that he's sorry for coming back late which both of them didn't care that much but his sensei is a rule nut. He doesn't know why he has to be a student to someone who is crazy about rules.

Naruto and his team are now walking to meet up with team eight and hopefully nothing goes wrong this time. Naruto really didn't want to meet up with Kiba after what he and Hana tired to do but Kiba which he had to ruin it for them.

When both teams meet up Naruto notices Kiba looking at him with a pissed off face so he thinks it time to make him even more mad. "I really shouldn't have to ask but how come you had to ruin my and her fun last night?"

Kiba was now walking towards him with a fist but everyone else was wondering what was going on as Kurenai holds her student back. "What happened last night to make you become this mad Kiba?" She asked her student as she tries to calm him down.

"This asshole and my big sister came close to having sex on the living room couch." Everyone was shocked that someone her age was going to do that but Naruto just smirks. "You should listen to your kaa when she told you that she's a big girl and can do what she wants to."

"Who in hell do you think you are?" Now his sensei and teammates are holding him back but he just walks off to the Hokage Office. "Where in hell are you going now tell me?" Naruto looks back over his shoulder at him.

"To get a mission after all I like to do my job but I don't know about you." He keeps walking causing pissed off Kiba to become enrage at him but everyone else just shakes their heads. They just hope things can work out before one of them does something they will regret later in their life.

Naruto didn't have time to just sit around and do nothing because of some fool who thinks he can act like that. When he gets inside the Hokage Office he looks at the old man but he just looks around. "Naruto I was hoping to see you again." He looks at the old man and just points to a mission.

"I'm here to get a mission." Team eight and his team finally gets there as the Hokage looks at them and Naruto. He can see that Kiba wasn't happy with Naruto by the looks he was giving him.

"Because both of your teams are new genin you will be doing rank d missions in order for both of your groups to work together and get along." Naruto rolls his eyes as he walks out once the Hokage gave them they mission.

The mission was to help paint the outside of a house that was owned by the Hyuuga clan but Naruto didn't care. He only cares about getting paid so he can send most of his money to his village in order to help them out.

Naruto didn't become a shinobi because he wanted a fun life or find new things. He became one in order to help his village in as many ways that he can. He wasn't going to stop helping his village till his village was bigger and stronger.

When they get to the house they are given the paint in order to get their mission done. Kurenai walks up to Naruto who's in middle of painting the back of the house. When he sees Kurenai walking over to him he was wondering why she was here.

"What is it Kurenai?" She just gets to Naruto as she wonders if anything she say to him will do any good. "Is there any way for you and my student to get along because if we do harder missions it will be danger with you two going at each other."

"Only way he will stop acting like a baby and that it's if I stop seeing his sister which I'm not going to do. I not going change my life like that because of a baby who wants be a shinobi and think he can tell his older sister who she can or can't date." Kurenai knows this was going happen but she also knows that he's right on this matter.

Naruto wasn't someone who puts up with people that think they can order others around when they don't have the right to. Kiba wasn't her mother or father there for he had no rights to tell her who she can and can't date. Naruto likes seeing Hana and he wonders how far they will go the next time they get together.

"I guess your right but it not Kiba's fault he just over safely of his family, that just how Inuzuka are when comes to family." He watches her go back to his team but he keeps doing his job and paints but he really hates these missions.

When the team finally got done with the lame mission they got paid but Naruto asked for his pay to be split in half. Everyone was wondering what he was doing but he puts half of the money he made and puts it in a scroll, he gives the scroll back and asked for them to send it back to Whirlpool.

His team understands why he's doing it but the Konoha team didn't know why he would give up his own money like this but Kurenai has her ideas to why. "Why did you do that?" He looks at Kiba then slowly walks to the door to the office to leave.

"Because I do missions to help my village out, to help my home grow better." He gives one finally look back before heading out but he hears his sensei yelling to be back before ten this time or else.

He slowly walks over to the kennel that he knows Hana will be at working but he does wonder how she got a brother like Kiba. That one thing he has to ask Tsume about because it made no sense at all to him.

When he gets there he sees a dude staring at his Hana's chest causing him to make a fist and walk up to the fool. "It's rude to stare at someone chest you may want to stop before someone hurts you." Hana looks over and when she realizes what was going on she becomes mad but she hopes that Naruto doesn't do anything to bad to this asshole that's staring at her body like this.

"What are you going to hurt me for staring at her nice rack?" Naruto just looks at him still but he looks over to Hana. "No because she has great rack but that's only for me to look at." That's when Naruto just drops kicks him and throws him out of the kennel causing Hana to just give a feral smirk.

Hana walks over to him and moves her lips to his ear. "So only you can stare at my breasts?" He nods his head before giving her a loving kiss which she returns with passion. Naruto moves his arms around her and kisses her harder; he moves her against the wall and kisses her neck before she just looks at him causing him to stop.

"Don't be in a rush; I'm not going anyway Naruto-kun." He smiles to her and lightly kisses her lips but she sees her kaa behind him and blushes. That's when Naruto looks back to see Tsume there smirking but she just watches them.

"Don't stop now it just getting to the fun part, I must say Naruto-kun you could make one good an alpha." Naruto didn't know what to think but he sees Hana walking back to what she was doing hoping her kaa doesn't do anything more to make her shy.

Tsume walks over to her daughter and whispers into her ear. "You better hold on to him or I may give him a test run." She laughs once she sees Hana blush and look at her but Tsume just leaves and heads home.

Hana was hoping her kaa was joking because she didn't want to know her kaa had sex with her Naruto but she can feel Naruto's arms wrapping around her from behind. She leans back into his chest but she lets out a moan once he starts to kisses her neck and ear.

"So Hana-hime what's your plans for today?" She thinks but doesn't say anything causing Naruto to wonder what she was thinking but he hopes she was free, Hana knows she's killing him by taking forever but that was just why she's doing it.

"I'm doing nothing today besides helping animals but why do you ask? Do you have something planned for me?" He kisses her neck and holds her close to him but he didn't talk causing Hana to be the one that was now wondering and she wanted to know now.

'I was hoping to get your great cooking again." Hana smiles before turning around in his embrace giving him a kiss on his lips but she didn't let her go as he moves his tongue inside her mouth. He moves her up so she's sitting on the counter but he moves his lips to her neck sucking and small soft bites causing her to moan.

"This is for later, but right now you'll have to help me out with work and you may get a reward later tonight." Naruto smirks and nods his head but Hana moves off of the counter before looking to see who she has in the vet place to take care of.

Hana points to the kitten but Naruto heads over to it but he wonders what's wrong with her but she moves in pain but he touches her belly. "Hana-hime do you know what's wrong with her belly?"

Hana checks the kitten out and realizes she hasn't eaten for days but she hands her to Naruto but also hands him a tiny bottle that she had made for feeding baby animals like this milk. Naruto moves the tip of the bottle which had same thing a baby bottle has on it as the kitten starts to suck on it.

Hana goes to help a dog that had a hurt leg but she looks over time to time to see Naruto holding it gently and feeding her right, she couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing then goes back to healing the dog's leg.

Once the kitten drinks all she wants to that's when she licks Naruto finger saying thanks but Naruto pets her little tiny head before letting her sleep on the counter. He couldn't help but smile because the kitten look so cute to him but he hears Hana walking over to him before picking her up and putting her down on something more soft.

"You're great with Animals Naruto-kun." He just pulls her into a hold before capturing her lips with his, the kiss was filled with passion on both sides at first it was slow but now it was hard.

"I'm just good because I have a great person to watch and learn from, you are an angel Hana-hime. You're my inu angel girl and I hope you will always stay by me like this." She was moved by hearing him say that to her but she just rests her head against his chest.

"I will always stay your inu angel, that's something I can promise you Naruto-kun." She can feel his hands start to run through her hair but she just closes her eyes and takes in the warmth that she was feeling.

"You truly don't know how happy you have made me by saying that." She smiles again before she looks up at him but she wonders how long he was going stay in the village for, if he has to do what will happen to them.

"Tell me what's going to happen once you stop being in this village for missions?" She looked up at him with worried eyes but Naruto didn't ever want her to be worried like this, he lightly kisses her forehead before talking in a smoothing tone of voice.

"Even if I no longer need to be here I'll always keep visiting tons of times just for you, whirlpool isn't that far away so don't worry." He rubs her back causing her to become calm and no longer worrying about things, she looks at his eyes before losing any worry that was still left in her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She nuzzles her head into his chest before she can feel his hands move to her rear earning a look from her. Naruto just playful slaps it before kisses her neck in a softly and loving way.

"Let's go get something to eat ok?" Naruto nods his head, letting her lead him out with her hand holding his. He couldn't help but smile at the feeling he was having when he was with him and he hates it when he's not with her.

Hana takes him to a dango place where he sees Kurenai with her friends, he notices someone that he knows which turns out to be Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi-onii." Kakashi looks to see Naruto but he gives him a smile, it has been awhile since the last time he had seen Naruto. "_How much stronger have you gotten since last time I seen you?"_

"Naruto-kun it's been long time since the last time I have seen you, what has your life been like? Is your family doing ok?" He looks at Kakashi before sitting down with Hana next to him, but everyone else is looking at Naruto.

"I have been doing great so has my family, but tell me how is life going for you and Drake-sensei?" Kurenai just stares at him, how did he know her brother and why is he calling him sensei.

"Drake is still with his wife having a baby coming along the way, myself I'm been enjoying the wonderful books that I own." He holds up his orange book and Naruto just slaps him upside the head but then laughs.

"You are still the same perverted that I remember." Kurenai pokes his arm causing him to look at her. "How do you know my brother?" He looks at her and guesses that she's Drake younger sister.

"He's friends with my tou; he visited few times just like Kakashi-sensei did." He listens to everyone talking for an hour but smiles when he sees how Hana just talks to her friends and enjoying herself.

When the two of them begin to leave for his house in order for them to eat some of her home cooking again, Naruto moves his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She leans in with a smile on her face; she just closes her eyes and lets Naruto lead her back to her home.

When they get to the house Hana opens the door to let him in but he just moves his hand to her ass before kissing her neck softly. "Right after you ladies first." Hana smiles before walking in and Naruto fallowing her but he closes the door behind him.

"I wonder what I should cook you this time." He goes to the kitchen and he sits down on the couch before looking to see if her partners are around. "I forget to tell you my Kaa is taking Kiba to some clan thing so they will be home late tonight." He smiles when he hears that but he sees the same dog from last time walk over to him.

He pets her head again but she just looks at him and rolls over showing her belly, he gently pets her belly when the dog pants happily. "Can you pet me belly to Naru-kun?" He looks back to Hana with her shirt up little bit showing her belly.

"I guess I can but you have come over here and I may pet somewhere else as well." Hana smirks before going back to cooking but what Naruto didn't notice is the blush on her face. She's thinking about what else he would rub.

Naruto moves his eyes back to the dog next to him being happy that she's getting loved by him. "So you like being petted this much?" She barks happy at him before moving her head to his hand, he rubs her head.

Once the food gets done she calls him in but once he get there he kisses Hana lips hard but she moves her arms around him. "I guess you can't wait to have me? But dinner is first." He just smirks before playful slaps her butt.

He sits down and sees the food she has made for him but his mouth becomes wet from how good it looks. "I can't believe you can cook this good." Hana smirks before sitting down next to him to eat.

"What is your village like Naru-kun?" He looks at her but closes his eyes. "It's small but nice and peaceful, we are known as the best sword and seal masters." He does miss his village already but he looks over to Hana and knows he's happy with her right now and right here.

He moves his hand to her cheek and slowly rubs it, Hana leans into his touch before closing her eyes. Once he stops they begin to eat their dinner before it gets cold and all of Hana's hard work goes to waste.

Over the dinner the two of them talked about tons of things from their families to what they do on their free time. Naruto loved learning more about his beautiful girlfriend and she felt the same way about learning from about him.

Once they get done Naruto helps her clean the dishes but once they get done he slowly lets her lead him to her bedroom, once they get inside Naruto kisses her neck hard and moves his lips to her ears. "Right now I'm going make you fully my Hana-chan."

Hearing that makes her shiver in pleasure but she feels herself being moves to her bed and her shirt being lifted off of her. 'This is what you want right Hana-hime?" She nods her head before he undoes her bra and throws it on the ground letting her breasts move freely.

He slowly cups each breast and plays with them earning a moan from Hana, he does the things he seen in Kakashi orange book that he reads every single paper in the book. He begins to suck on her right nipple at the same time he plays with her other nipple with his fingers.

"Don't stop please." Naruto sucks harder causing more moans to leave her lips, Naruto kisses down her chest to her belly as his hands take off her shorts and panties. He starts to suck on her pussy and slowly moves his two fingers inside of her causing a long scream of pleasure to come from her mouth.

"You like this don't you?" He sucks harder and moves his finger against her harder causing more moans to leave her beautiful lips. "Yes I love it so please don't you dare stop." She wraps her legs around his neck forcing him go against her harder.

Naruto sucks harder but he moves his one hand back to her breasts but he can feel her wall tighten around his fingers causing him to pick the pace. Hana finally cums on his face but he just licks his fingers and lips clean.

"You taste good. "He kissed her lips before she moves her tongue inside his mouth. "Yes I do taste good." He kisses her neck and starts taking off his pants and boxes and once he gets them off he moves his dick to her pussy and looks at her.

"Are you sure about this Hana-hime?" She looks at before moving her hands to his face. "Yes, please put it in me Naruto-kun." He smiles to her before he softly thrusts into her, puling out slowly he can see some blood, proving the loss of her virginity.

Naruto stops moving and kisses her neck, waiting for her to get past the pain. "Are you ok now Hana-hime?" She looks at him and nods her head slowly before moving her legs around his waist.

"You can do it now Naruto-kun." He gives her a kiss filled with love and passion before moving inside of her. She starts to moan out in pleasure and little bit of pain still but Naruto keep going slow to let her get used to it.

"You can go faster now." He starts to pick up his pace causing even more moans to leave her lips but she wraps her arms around his neck, he moves his hands to her breasts and begins to play with them causing more pleasure for Hana to feel.

She can slowly feel like she about to blow up but before she is going let herself do that she moves her lips to his ear. "I'm glad you are the one that did this to me." Naruto kisses her lip and thrusts faster inside of her.

He can feel her walls tighten around his dick causing him to know that she's about to be at her limit, he thrusts harder inside of her before sucking on her right nipple. He can feel her legs around him pull him harder down against her causing him to smirk.

"I'm going to cum Naruto-kun!" He kissed her neck and picks the pace up again causing him to almost reach his end as well. "I'm going cum to Hana-hime!"

"You better cum inside or I'll cut your dick off!" Naruto just smiles before going harder inside as they both cum together, Hana can feel his seed go deep inside her as she lets out a smile before earning a kiss from Naruto.

'Stay with me tonight, I know you will get trouble but I want you here." He nods his head before pulling the blanket over the two of them. She moves her head to his chest before slowly closing her eyes.

Naruto runs his hand through her hair causing her to let out a smile before she starts falling asleep, he kisses her head before letting himself fall asleep next to her. He's glad that she's happy about him being the one that she lost it to.

He didn't care if he got yelled out or chased around after this all he cared about is the girl in his arms but sleeps slowly comes for him, he closes his eyes one last time before going off to his dream world.

Little while later Tsume is walking inside the house and smell something that causes her to look around, she fallows it to Hana room where she sees the open door. She sees the two of them laying together in her bed and smiles.

"_So my little girl is no longer a little girl, I guess I could tell his sensei that he's going be staying over here tonight so he doesn't get yelled at."_ Tsume goes to tell Naruto's sensei that but she can't help but smile because her daughter finally has a mate.

She closes the door to Hana's room and heads out but before she closes it she looks at her daughter's happy smile and hopes that this happiness will last long for her daughter.


End file.
